


You Know I Don't Feel Right When You're Leaving

by Ciyesci



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Clowns, Comedy, M/M, clown sex toys, innapropriate use of clown paraphernelia, some of the best fuckin innuendos you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Patty’s troupe go on tour soon. Awsten can’t bear to let him leave without a goodbye to remember.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Patty Walters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	You Know I Don't Feel Right When You're Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> My editor (that’s right, he’s finally back from church!) once lamented that you probably can’t get pin-up clown calendars without going to a clown fetish site or some shit and now it’s time to make fun of him for even wanting something like that! Ily bro! You’ll never find another man like me!

Awsten gazed down at Patty, momentarily lost in his eyes, so big and blue and used to smiling, lined with black to contrast the soap-white of his face paint. He traced a finger from his black teardrop down, running a thumb over the heart-shaped stain on his lips, then cupped his cheek, leaning down to kiss him. 

Patty’s hands wandered from the colourful ruff around Awsten’s neck to his chest, searching for the buttons hidden behind the large red pom-poms running down his baggy silk shirt. When he’d prised enough open to slip his hands underneath, he wound his arms around Awsten’s body, gloves grazing his bare skin and leaving goosebumps.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Awsten murmured when he pulled away. His eyes flickered down to the mess of red paint he’d left around Patty’s mouth. “I’m gonna miss letting you fuck up my makeup.”

Patty let go of Awsten. “ _I’m gonna miss fucking it up,_ ” he signed. 

Awsten grinned and Patty smiled back, pulling him down again. As they made out, Awsten reached down to palm at Patty’s crotch until he was half hard, then fumbled with the zip. With practised ease, Patty moved to let Awsten slip his red braces off his shoulders so he could pull his pants down, exposing his dick. Awsten shuffled back to take them off, toss them away and reposition himself with one of Patty’s legs over his shoulder so he could fix up his knee-length black and white striped socks. 

“Pass the lube?” Awsten asked, giving Patty’s calf a quick kiss.

Patty reached over to the bedside table and took the bottle of lube from the collection of toys they’d readied earlier and handed it to Awsten. 

“Thank you.” Awsten took the bottle and squeezed the glittery lube onto his hand. “Ready?”

Patty nodded, his eyes lustful as he watched Awsten rub the lube over two gloved fingers. He bit his lip as Awsten slowly pushed one in. 

“You’re beautiful,” Awsten sighed. 

Patty smiled, bashfully covering his face with one hand. 

Awsten pushed another finger in, gently scissoring them and watching Patty forget his shyness and breathe deeply. 

“Woah, wait.” Awsten gasped dramatically. “What’s this?”

Patty looked down questioningly, his eyes widening in shock as Awsten started to pull out a string of glittery, lube-soaked handkerchiefs. He buried his face in his hands, shaking adorably with silent laughter. 

“ _What the fuck, Awsten?_ ” he signed when he’d gotten a grip of himself, nearly cracking up again when saw that Awsten was _still_ pulling out handkerchiefs, “ _How the fuck?_ ” 

Feeling his heart melt a little at Patty’s uncontrollable grin, Awsten pulled the last of them out. “Magicians and secrets,” he said with a shrug, “Hey, you know what we can do with these?”

“ _What?_ ”

Awsten unhooked Patty’s leg from over his shoulder and crawled up to the headboard, taking one of Patty’s hands and tying a slick silk bow around his wrist. He wound the silk around the bedpost and stretched the rest of the handkerchiefs across to the other, tying Patty’s free hand there. 

“Is that okay?”

Patty gave him a thumbs up. 

“Flip me off if you need to be untied, okay?”

Another thumbs up. 

Awsten moved back between Patty’s legs, smearing the lube that came off the handkerchiefs over his fingers and pushing in three. Patty arched his back as Awsten massaged the lube deep into him, gripping the handkerchiefs binding his hands to the bed. 

“Now you can’t hide when I tell you how cute you are,” Awsten observed.

Patty pouted, but was distracted by Awsten leaning forward to kiss his throat. Awsten thrust his hand lightly, carefully working Patty open. He sat up and reached in deep to stroke Patty just right, feeling him tremble. 

Patty gave him a desperate and familiar look. 

“You need more prep.” Awsten leaned forward to kiss him, tugging his striped shirt up to run a hand over his body. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Patty looked a lot like he _wanted_ Awsten to hurt him, but Awsten liked to tease him. 

“Ready for the last one?”

Patty nodded. His eyes fluttered shut as Awsten eased in a fourth finger. His body rolled of its own accord, pleading for more. His beret was starting to fall off, so Awsten reached forward to steal it, pressing his lips to Patty’s cheek as he fit it over his own head. The red probably clashed brutally with his neon-green hair, but the sight of Patty’s fond smile made his heart swell. 

Awsten pushed his hand further and further in and pulled Patty’s shirt up over his head so that it would stop slipping down and hiding his perfect body. He laid small kisses all over Patty’s chest, occasionally nipping at his skin just to feel him tense and relax around his fingers. 

Gradually, his last knuckles slipped in. When he was up to his thumb, he let his hand rest there while he sucked a hickey just above Patty’s nipple, letting him get used to the feeling. 

“You okay?” he asked when he was done. 

Patty nodded. 

“I’m gonna take it out now, okay?”

Thumbs up. 

Watching Patty’s face for discomfort, Awsten carefully drew his hand out. He took the bottle of lube he’d left on the sheets and reached for the bedside table, where a bowling pin waited. They’d never done this before, but they’d discussed it a few times. Tonight was finally the night. 

Awsten poured a generous goop of lube onto his hand and rubbed it all over the head of the pin, relishing Patty’s nervous but excited expression. He wiped a hand off on his shirt, which did a shit job of actually soaking any of it up, and pulled one of Patty’s legs back over his shoulder, giving it a quick kiss as he teasingly pressed the sparkling pin against his waiting hole. 

“Ready?”

Patty nodded quickly, almost impatient. 

Awsten pushed, twisting the pin a little to help it in. Patty’s body churned, desperately trying to fuck itself on the pin as his chest heaved and he clawed at the bed frame. Awsten kept the leg he was holding steady as Patty moved, taking everything in. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Awsten uttered, somewhat distracted by falling in love with Patty for the millionth time. 

He shook himself off as the pin’s widest point slipped past Patty’s entrance and it slid in up to its neck, filling him. Patty stilled, breathing hard. 

“You okay?”

He gave a shaky thumbs up. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes, okay?”

Awsten sat back and kicked his massive shoes off, unclipping his braces and pulling his pants and underwear down. His massive meat-stick flopped out, too heavy to hold itself up no matter how hard he was. Patty was looking at him now, licking his lips as he eyed the colossal monstercock. 

Awsten grabbed the almost empty bottle of lube and pushed Patty’s legs down so he could straddle him, his ample anaconda resting on his chest. “Hey, what’s that?” He reached behind Patty’s ear and pulled out a condom, showing it to him. “How did that get there?”

Patty grinned and stretched up to kiss him. 

Awsten kissed him back. “I love you too.” He opened the condom and reached back to roll it onto Patty’s dick. The last of the lube went into Awsten’s hand and he fingered himself open, sensually thrusting his well-endowed willy against Patty’s body. Patty rolled his hips encouragingly, looking a lot like he’d rather have Awsten’s plumping pecker inside him than the pathetic bowling pin. 

Holding it steady, Awsten lowered himself onto Patty’s dick until he was sheathed inside him. Unlike Patty, Awsten wasn’t a goddamn size-queen, so his normal-sized knob was enough for him. He reached back to grip the bottom of the bowling pin, swirling it to get Patty worked up as he started to fuck himself on his dick. Slowly at first, experimenting and then committing to a rhythm. 

Patty started to squirm again, thrusting into Awsten as he held on to the headboard for dear life. Awsten’s super schlong flopped against his stomach, his beastly balls honking every time they slapped against his stomach. 

With his free hand, Awsten pulled at one of the bows keeping Patty restrained. Patty looked surprised for a moment, then hurriedly untied his other wrist so he could pull his shirt off and wrap both hands around Awsten’s elephantine eggplant. He pulled back his lace curtains and lifted his head to lick at the broad bellend, gazing up at Awsten from under his disaster of sweaty black hair. 

With the throbbing pressure of the pin against his prostate and Awsten riding him hard, Patty didn’t last long. He silently gasped as he came, still falteringly stroking the voluminous sex-vegetable in his hands. To save him from over-stimulation, Awsten lifted himself off of his dick and let him jerk him off the rest of the way. 

Orgasm washed over Awsten. He let his head fall back as his powerful pole came buckets into Patty’s eager mouth, most of it missing and splashing over his face. The last shivers left him and he looked down at Patty. 

“Here,” he huffed, taking off the beret and setting it atop Patty’s mess of cummy hair, “Beautiful.” Rolling off of Patty, Awsten collapsed onto the bed. Cumming like five percent of his body weight always took it out of him. 

Patty turned onto his side and slung an arm over Awsten’s chest, smearing cum all over him as he cuddled closer. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Awsten mumbled. 

“ _Miss you too,_ ” Patty gestured lazily. 

Awsten kissed his head. “We need to clean up.”

They went to the bathroom, Awsten’s freakish phallus now limp between his legs, swaying as he walked. Patty fiddled with the temperature while Awsten undressed, dropping his cum-soaked clothes on the floor. 

Patty pulled Awsten into the water, softly kissing him for a moment before looking up at him. 

“ _I love you. I love your nose._ ” He squeezed it to make it honk for emphasis. “ _And I love your hair and I love your laugh._ ” 

Awsten kissed his nose. “I love you too. Stay safe on tour, okay?” 

“ _I will._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally legit reviews:
> 
> U made mime-clown Patty sound genuinely cute and I’m pissed off  
> \- Rock Sound 
> 
> I fucking hate the dick words but otherwise it is great  
> \- Alternative Press 
> 
> I should leave the country and become a monk  
> \- My Editor 
> 
> :(  
> \- Kerrang! 
> 
> No comment  
> \- Hopeless Records
> 
> This work of fiction is not in any way representative of Patty Walters, As It Is, or any other Fearless associates.  
> \- Fearless Records
> 
> I absolutely hate it so that means it’s perfect.  
> \- MTV 
> 
> Bonus words that didn't make it into the final edit:  
> Spectacular spear  
> Horrendous hot dog  
> Ridiculous dong


End file.
